disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters' first lines
These lines are the first lines these disney characters have ever said! Movies Arisa Pithel "Now that ''is not sour.." Audrey Howse "I'm sorry ma'am....they didn't tell me they would do this." Baker Bobbie the Bandicoot "Heya, little buttons! Bobbie's here!" Cameron Norwood "Helen Owens?" Charlotte A. "Joy" Cavatica "It's a beautiful medal, Wilbur." Cliona "Long time, no see Rambo." Corabeth "Viviana! These are Umbra wolves!" Craig "Morning." Craig Perry "Grrrr!....Not again! Cresil "Not really possible, Rozena, no such thing as mercy for ''me." Darrie Winterson "Seltzer, it's your sister again!" Emmett Norwood "So do you know anything about this Anita Bradley, Rachael? Eska Devereaux "Wha? Huh?" Felix George Jacqueline (Character) "Sour cream and beetroot!" Helen Owens (Narrative) "Yes, I'm Helen Owens." (Character) "Chickening Out like Blue Bird, Eh?" Ivan (Narrative voiceover) "This is a story you’ve probably heard before. There's a girl, a prince, and a little something that seemed small and worthless at first, before it turned so many lives around. Well, I was there too, but really, I was just along for the ride. Mostly, this story is about a special girl named Princess Nadezhda. But I always called her Nadya." (Character) "HEADS UP!" Jessica Myres Joanna Myres Kate Tortelli "Nicky, I don't like this one bit." Kayla Griffith (Narrative voiceover) "Have you seen those strong-looking leaders in those cool fighting teams and thought being a leader is really easy? Well you're wrong. I know, I am one! (Character) " Kenneth Berry "Sally! They didn't hurt you, did they?! Kyla Victor Lucy Mary M. Cavatica "Goodnight." Maya "Huh? What? Oh... It's just you, Hailey..." Maye Bella "Ah! Ouch! Thank you, boys! Sure know how treat a woman." Maye Charlotte " Miss Ombra "Sally! You need me, Commander?" Monisa Squirrel Neci Eason (As herself) "Hm, Same as usual." (As The Pauperess) "I'm afraid what you did those people is brutally barbaric, Ma'am." Nadya "Oh, dear! I’m so sorry, ma'am!" Nicky Norwood "No one did, Kate." Omar Octopus "Good luck Abbie, And I mean that." Ophelia Obsidan (Narrative voiceover) "Hello, I am Ophelia Joan Obsidan and I am a prosecutor. I know what you're thinking, attorneys and prosecutors are harsh, arrogant, and snobbish folks who crush people's lives, help the lives of sneaky ones, and lie to get what they want. Well let me the first one to say, you're half wrong." (Character)" Prince Pyotr "I’m surprised she can read. That woman doesn't blow her own nose." Reba Austin (Narrative) "My name is RE-BA." (Character) "So you’re the Minotaurs, the guys that trashed Luanne." Sally Berry (Narrative voiceover) "When I sweeped into the freezing sand, from the warmth of my coat, I had only two things in my mind: Jayne Mansfield and a warm ride back home." (Character) "Oh great, COME ON NOW!" Sierra Wiliama (Narrative voiceover)" (Character)" "SnowSeltzer" Berry "WHAT?!" Stephanie What a lovely day. *Whistles* Tessa Myres Luna Tempest "I am the lightning from the thundercloud, the creature as mysterious as the dark side of the moon... I am... Luna Tempest!" Luke (Narrative voiceover) "My name is Luke. I'm a 21-year-old guy who loves to play video games and... I live in a dangerous apocalyptic world..." (Character) "Please let this work..." Venus Shows Adalyne McBride "Oh, hi Alena! Mom wants me to give you this note" Alena McBride (Narrative) "Y'know, it's crazy. To think that I would go to freak camp like I did this summer. I was originally going to go to my old camp, Camp Earl, to have as much fun as I did this summer. But one wrong detour changed my course. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be an ordinary summer" (Character) "I can't wait to go back to Camp Earl! I hear they just upgraded their pool system!" Amkissra Wranpeiros "Oh, my... Wait... I survived War X. I survived War X! I SURVIVED WAR X! Ha, ha! I live to see another thousandth day!" Athena "It started a while back when our classmate, Poseidon, accidentally called him that because of his eye patch." Brandi Civine (Narrative voiceover) "Dear Aunt Gloria, you know two days ago my life was what you call ordinary and what i call awful. That is until my mommy said something I didn't really think I would ever hear her say........We're Moving!" (Character) "Mommy, can you please avoid the speedy bumpys?” Crocko "Ow! Please girl, that hurts!" David "To think that it is such a beautiful day, because in the end it is". Fang "My name's Fang! Grizzler "And I'm Grizzler!" Gums "I'm Gums!" Howler "Hi! I'm Howler! Kyle Klinkerton "I'm feeling incredibly nervous BUT at the same, I'm eagerly excited. I can't do it! Or can I? I'm not sure now." Melody McCardle "I think I heard a kaboom." Nisa Peynirci "I will Grandma. And I won't forget either." Ophelia "Not really..." Paws Crumpster " Princess Dolliane Kittie McFist "Darn Tootin I am"! Rosario Cruz "Seen it Tami, seen it. What's new?" Tamika Omehia "I am very sorry if this is interrupting anything Agent East, but this is very urgent. You may probably know this but just six days ago a quartlet of monstrous mutants popped out of nowhere and have been...." Yazmin (Narrative) "Until this very day, I was just your typical teenage girl with friends and a life ahead of herself. What happened during Summer break however, opened the gateways to something new for me." (Character) "Of course I can do that. But on one condish..." Video Games Books Astrid Laufeyson "I am Astrid Laufeyson, daughter of Loki, the goddess of Mischief." Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:Quotes Category:Collaborated Pages